


Happy Birthday, Gladio

by Icy_Hot_Soba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Hot_Soba/pseuds/Icy_Hot_Soba
Summary: Three years after light returned to Eos, Gladiolus spends a morning with his family.





	Happy Birthday, Gladio

The soft groans of a snoring giant kept the room from silence. Gladiolus laid as stiff as a log on his back, legs spread across the queen sized bed. His chest elevated with every inhale, a groan escaping in the decline. Ignis sat beside his sleeping giant with a fresh Cup o’ Noodles in hand. Normally, this dish for breakfast was unthinkable, but Ignis was willing to make the exception once a year.

With a soft touch, Ignis traced Gladio’s arm up to his face. The younger man took some time to find his partner’s scarred cheek, keeping his hand cupped gently against the brute’s left side for some time. Leaning down slowly, Ignis planted a soft kiss against Gladio’s dry lips. As Ignis began to pull away, a hand pushed his lips back into place. Ignis smiled softly as Gladio kissed him back. The kiss lasted until Gladiolus removed his hand from Ignis’ hair, smiling up at his companion,”Mornin’, babe.”

“Good morning,”Ignis lifted his head to present the warm Cup o’ Noodles,”Happy Birthday, Gladio.”

Gladiolus sat up, puzzled,”Already?”

“It has been a year since your last.”

Gladiolus snatched the noodles as a larger smile fell upon his face. The behemoth immediately began to inhale noodles, speaking quickly in between slurps,”Good thing I’ve got you to remind me.”

Ignis strolled over to the kitchen, a bit disgusted by his partner’s habits. Gladio focused less on his noodles as the slender man walked away, scooting to the other side of the bed in case he had to get up quickly. Ignis picked up a can of Ebony with a small sigh,”Gladio, it has been 13 years…”

“I know, I know…”Gladio tossed his empty bowl of noodles in the trash. He stood, taking three steps to stand behind Ignis. The brute wrapped his arms comfortingly around his partner’s waist. Ignis took another sip of Ebony before placing the skinny can back on the counter, intertwining his fingers with Gladio’s hand currently resting on his stomach. Gladio nuzzled Ignis just below his right ear, causing the smaller man to retreat into Gladio’s broad shoulder. Gladiolus quickly kissed his partner’s neck before growing silent in thought. After several seconds, Ignis cocked his head toward his friend best he could,”Gladio?”

“How old would he be now? 31?”

“33 by the end of August.”

A low sigh was Ignis’ reply. The blind man spun in his husband’s arms, placing a hand on Gladio’s cheek. To his surprise, Gladio had a warm smile on his face. Before Ignis could question why, the phone beside their hotel bed rang. It was Gladio’s. Gladiolus rushed over to pick it up, answering before looking at the caller,”Yo…”

“Happy Birthday, big guy!” Prompto’s screech cut Gladio off and made him hold the phone away from his ear. Ignis laughed softly, hearing the blonde’s message as well.

“What’re you doing up this early?” Gladiolus teased with a huff. It was not often the duo heard from their younger friend now that he was a first-class photographer. Prompto chuckled over the phone,”Oh, I dunno. Seein’ people.”

“You're outside the door, aren't you?”

Now, Ignis and Gladio could hear Prompto’s laughter from outside their room. Gladiolus opened the door to a crying blonde who immediately hugged Gladdio’s stomach as hard as he could. Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto, fully encasing the blonde as he laughed,”What are you crying for?”

“It’s been ages, man!” Prompto sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Prompto had barely aged a day past his stubble of a beard. Ignis strolled over to correct the blonde,”Actually, it has only been two months.”

Prompto stopped by for Ignis’ birthday. “Yeah, ages ago.” The freckled man child forced a laugh through his cry hugging Ignis just as tight. Prompto was attempting to stop crying, yet the attempt only made his tears fall faster. He hated seeming weak in front of these two, but the couple thought it was one of Prompto’s better traits.

“How do you always find us?” Gladio and Ignis spoke in unison. This made Prompto smile brightly. Noctis and him always use to think these two would make a perfect couple one day.

“Oh, the usual. I know people,”Prompto’s laughter was something Gladiolus came to miss hearing everyday. Gladio wrapped one arm around Prompto’s shoulder and the other around Ignis’, pulling them closer to himself. Gladio stared at the open space in between Ignis and Prompto, where a young king he use to know would fit perfectly. Gladiolus looked up at the ceiling, sighing softly. _Thanks, Noct._


End file.
